


The Miracle Box

by miraculous_hornybug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_hornybug/pseuds/miraculous_hornybug
Summary: Marinette is older and meets a new kwami for the first time.
Kudos: 16





	The Miracle Box

“Wait, _what?_ Who did you say you were, again?” Marinette furrowed her brows.

The peach-colored floating creature looked away and muttered “Dilldo, Guardian.”

“And what are you the kwami of, exactly?”

Marinette could have sworn that the kwami blushed. “Masturbation, Guardian.”

”I... see,” said Marinette, who clearly did not see at all. “And what are your special powers?”

The kwami grinned mischievously and floated down to the space between Marinette’s thighs, then started buzzing with vibration. 

Dilldo pressed itself to Marinette’s jeans.

The girl closed her eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat. She threw herself into the sensation of the kwami buzzing over her, triggering waves of pleasure that racked her entire body.

”...FUCK.” 


End file.
